Expandable devices, such as balloons, are widely used in medical procedures. In the case of a balloon, it is inserted into a body, typically on the end of a catheter, until the balloon reaches the area of interest. Adding pressure to the balloon causes the balloon to inflate. In one variation of use, the balloon creates a space inside the body when inflated.
Balloons may be used in the valves associated with the heart, including during Balloon Aortic Valvuloplasty (BAV) (as described in Hara et al. “Percutaneous balloon aortic valvuloplasty revisited: time for a renaissance?” Circulation 2007; 115:e334-8) and Transcatheter Aortic Valve Implantation (TAVI)). For such a procedure, the inflated balloon may be designed to allow for continued blood flow, or perfusion. However, when the balloon is inflated, the heart valve is necessarily temporarily disabled. This can lead to disruptions in the blood flow, including by creating undesirable back flow.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a perfusion balloon that can be used to regulate the flow of fluid during a procedure, especially when used in connection with a procedure involving a valve that is disabled as a result of the procedure or otherwise.